Murder Boyz
by ninemelodies
Summary: He thought he had done so well hiding what he called The Flurry from the rest of the world. He almost had to wonder when Demyx and The Flurry had met. The only time he could think of was the 10 minutes during lunch on week where he had just blacked out and came back to still at his table.


Okay so backstory time on this so everybody will understand. This is not canon!Demyx. This is an evil Demyx in an AU I have with my friend. In this AU Axel has multiple personality disorder, and the alternate personality is The Flurry. The Flurry is violent, aggressive, and overall not nice.

* * *

Axel hated school. He didn't hate it because he wasn't smart enough for it, no he certainly was, but rather that there was a boy in his last period class that had decided to make his life a living hell. The boy's name was Demyx, a senior like Axel. Demyx was tall and lanky, with aqua eyes and spiky sandy blonde hair. Axel hated school because after school, especially on Fridays, Demyx liked to beat the shit out of him until he blacked out.

Speaking of the devil, Axel could feel Demyx's eyes boring into the back of his head from the blond's seat across the room. That was another bad thing; Axel couldn't get out of the classroom without passing Demyx. He had no escape route, and honestly, he had given up hope of ever getting rid of Demyx. The blond was here every day, and never gave up or eased down his harassment. Axel had nowhere to turn; everyone else believed that Demyx was this sweet perfect angel.

So when the bell rang he did what he normally did, he sat in his desk and waited as the room cleared out. When he stood up, so did Demyx. The teacher didn't even look up from his book as the two walked out of the classroom. If he had glanced up, he might've seen the way Demyx's fingers were digging bruises into Axel's forearm, and the cold sweat that had formed on the redhead's forehead.

Demyx practically dragged Axel all the way out the front door. They were standing on the front steps of the school, no one around, when Axel tried to make a break for it. He yanked his arm down and out of Demyx's grip before sprinting down the steps. The other bad thing about it being Demyx he was running from was that Demyx was the school's top track star. Axel didn't even make it part way down the road before he was slammed onto the ground, Demyx's weight heavy on his back.

"Maaaaaaaaaan," Demyx said, digging his knee even further into Axel's back. "I was gonna go easy on you, but now I guess I can't." He stood up, fisting on hand into Axel's hair. He yanked Axel up by hair. When Axel winced but still didn't get up, he pulled harder. This time Axel followed the tug and Demyx began to drag him across the road to the student parking lot. "You see Axel; you know I don't want you right?" Demyx gave a particularly harsh tug when Axel stumbled over the curb. "Nope, I don't want you at all. See, I know your secret. You've got quite a few personalities in your head dontcha?"

Tears began to gather in the corners of Axel's eyes, and not just from the grip Demyx had on his hair. He thought he had done so well hiding what he called The Flurry from the rest of the world. He almost had to wonder when Demyx and The Flurry had met. The only time he could think of was the 10 minutes during lunch on week where he had just blacked out and came back to still at his table. Apparently it had been stupid of him to assume that The Flurry hadn't done anything while Axel was out of the picture.

Demyx didn't let up on his grip until they were behind his car at the very back of the student parking lot. By that time, Axel had stopped fighting and had begun to focus on making sure he didn't trip and give Demyx an excuse to rip out _all_ of his hair. Demyx let go of his hair, but it was just to shove him down to the ground.

"Alright look," Demyx said, leering down at Axel. "I'll give you one more chance." He crouched down to be level with Axel. "I'll go easy on you, _if_ ," and here he paused, letting Axel simmer in anticipation and fear. Mostly fear. " _If_ you just go ahead and bring The Flurry out." Demyx leaned back on his heels, apparently expecting Axel to just take the deal. "I mean, there's no reason to beat the shit out of you if you just let him out."

As per usual, Axel stubbornly shook his head. There was no way in hell he was going to let The Flurry out. If he was being honest, it _terrified_ him that Demyx knew anything about his more violent other personality.

"C'mon Axel," Demyx cooed, leaning closer. His mouth was twisted into a sick grin, the blond knew he was going to get to beat the shit out of Axel and he was enjoying it. "We just wanna go have some fun. We've done it before, you know."

And that sentence right there scared Axel more than any of Demyx's threats ever would. They'd been out before. Both of his tormentors in one place. There was no telling what kind of damage they could have caused. Axel didn't even know what The Flurry was capable of, if he was being quite honest.

"Aw well, I gave you the chance." Demyx stood and stared down at Axel. The redhead wasn't in anyway prepared for the boot that dug itself into his side. Soon after, there was another hand in his hair and he was being picked up off the ground. Demyx shoved him into the side of his car before throwing a punch at Axel's face. "You're useless, you know that? Nobody wants you around." The punch had made Axel's lip bleed, and now Demyx stood there, impassively examining the blood on his knuckles. "I'm sure you've seen it. No one in class notices you, and when they do, it's just so they can pick on you." Demyx got right up in Axel's face to spit out his last barb. "Just vanish already, you'll be helping the entire world. We'll forget you quickly, and then we'd be better off without a leech like you."

For some reason, that was what struck a cord. Axel's shoulders slumped even as Demyx back up, grinning in victory. Oh, Demyx knew he had won, and now all he had to do was wait for The Flurry to show up. In the meantime, he went about cleaning the little blood that was on his knuckles.

There was an instant change in Axel, and Demyx knew The Flurry was here. "Damn," the not-Axel said, straightening up. He reached a hand up to touch his lip, and then to wipe away the blood. "You could've left me a lip to talk with, number IX."

Demyx didn't even have the heart to be apologetic. "He was being stubborn this time around." He threw the rag at Axel. "You should've been working harder to break him down."

"Easy for you to say," The Flurry retorted, catching the rag with ease. "He's found ways to ignore me." He wiped away any excess blood. "Let's see what shape his body ends up in when he comes back. He's going to pay _dearly_ for ignoring me this entire time."

A sick grin spread across Demyx's face. God, he loved violence. "Good, but we need to get going if we want to be done before sundown." He got into his car, knowing that The Flurry would be around to the passenger side shortly.

And he was right. A few seconds later, the door opened and in slid The Flurry. "Let's go then," the redhead said, fingers curling in anticipation. "I wanna see blood tonight."

Demyx just nodded as he drove off.


End file.
